Vedere
by Sends
Summary: Semoga mereka juga bisa melihat yang aku lihat, dari sudut pandang tempatku berada. Sisi lain dari dunia yang penuh dengan warna-warni keindahan alam, meski terkadang semua hanyalah rekayasa.


Semoga mereka juga bisa melihat yang aku lihat, dari sudut pandang tempatku berada. Sisi lain dari dunia yang penuh dengan warna-warni keindahan alam, meski terkadang semua hanyalah rekayasa. Lihatlah ke atas, junjung angkasa, arungi samudera, hilangkan asa, taklukkan dunia.

-OoO-

Vedere

Hunter X Hunter copyrights by © Yoshihiro Togashi

Kuroro Lucifer X Kurapika Kuruta, Kuroro's POV

-OoO-

'_Lembayung senja memikat pesona mata. Sang Surya mulai beranjak dari angkasa, meninggalkan takhta agungnya._'

Jariku menekan tombol kecil pada kamera milikku. Satu lagi lukisan alam kuabadikan dalam kotak kecil ini. Untukku, kamera ini adalah harta yang paling berharga. Bak intan berlian bagiku. Harta yang tidak akan mungkin aku lepaskan.

Tebersit sebuah kebanggaan di hatiku saat melihat hasil jepretan itu. Gambar yang sarat akan makna.

Berpasang-pasang mata menatapku dengan intens ketika aku hendak mengabadikan sebuah gambar. Mungkin bagi mereka profesiku ini hanyalah hiburan semata. Tapi aku tidak pernah menganggap ini sebagai permainan, atau pun hiburan seperti kata mereka.

Aku menanti di sini. Menanti hingga kegelapan malam menguasai angkasa, hingga akhirnya langit akan dipenuhi oleh jutaan bintang di langit. Menanti taburan bintang dan cahaya rembulan. Menit demi menit berlalu mengubah suasana. Malam pun meregang dengan cahayanya yang sendu.

'Naif sekali,' pikirku.

Aku melihat dunia dari balik lensa kameraku sekali lagi.

'_Putih dan bercahaya. Menerangi kegelapan malam. Bersama bintang yang gemerlapan ia meneduhkan malam. Awan gelap melintasinya selama beberapa saat. Cahayanya meredup sesaat. Sinarnya kembali seiring berlalunya awan gelap itu._'

Klik

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya aku mengambil gambar hari ini. Kuputuskan untuk segera pulang. Mentari pagi menungguku besok. Tidak sepantasnya aku mengusik malam yang indah ini dengan kehadiranku.

Hiruk-piruk kendaraan terdengar di sekelilingku. Dengungan-dengungan memekakan telingaku, namun aku tidak bergeming. Berada di situasi seperti ini sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hariku. Jangan salahkan kepribadianku yang melankolis. Tidak... Jangan pernah.

Kakiku melangkah gontai memasuki apartemenku yang sederhana. Kuhempaskan tubuhku pada sofa panjang milikku. Rasa penat dan lelah seakan menguap kala aku merebahkan tubuhku. Aku menutup mataku. Tersungging senyum miris di wajahku mengingat kejadian memilukan bertahun-tahun yang lalu, meskipun tidak sepenuhnya menyakitkan. Cerita lama yang ingin aku kubur dalam-dalam. Bagaikan kapsul waktu. Bedanya? Aku tidak ingin kembali membuka kapsul waktuku itu.

-OoO-

"Pokoknya ibu ingin kau jadi dokter!" Ketusnya. "Kau tidak akan bisa hidup dari lembaran-lembaran foto."

Semua terlihat salah di matanya. Ribuan perkataan bisa saja meloncat keluar dari mulutku. Tapi, apa dayaku? Dia orang yang telah menghadirkanku di dunia ini. Tanpa pertolongannya aku tidak akan bisa melihat dunia dari balik lensaku.

Aku memang mahluk nista. Hidup nelangsa. Duka nestapa tidak jauh dari padaku.

Tapi izinkan aku menggeluti apa yang memang aku cintai. Izinkan aku menggapai mimpi dan harapan. Izinkan aku untuk mewujudkan angan yang tersembunyi di dalam kalbuku.

"Aku tidak bisa," lirihku.

Ia mendengus sebal sambil menatap kedua bola mataku intens. Kekecewaan dan kemarahan nampak pada wajahnya.

Aku tahu ini salah. Perbuatanku sangat keji.

Betapa bobroknya diriku...

-OoO-

Hari itu adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku.

Hari ulang tahunku...

Ibu tersenyum padaku. Aku tahu aku tidak pantas menerima senyum tulus itu. Tapi aku tidak sanggup melepaskan apa yang memang aku cintai. Dunia yang tidak akan pernah tersentuh olehnya.

Ia memberiku sebuah hadiah di dalam kotak. Aku tersenyum lirih. Kupikir usiaku sekarang sudah terlalu tua untuk menerima hadiah.

"Ayo buka," kata ibu kepadaku.

Aku mengangguk. "Terima kasih, ibu."

Mataku terbelalak sempurna melihat isi dari kotak itu. Sebuah kamera. Apa ini berarti ibu sudah memberikan kesempatan bagiku untuk menapaki langkah di duniaku sendiri? Mungkinkah ini restu darinya untuk menempuh jalanku sendiri?

"A-apa ibu yakin?" tanyaku dengan suara bergetar. Aku berusaha membendung air mata haru yang hendak mengalir membasahi pipiku.

"Ibu tidak akan selalu berada di sisimu, Kuroro. Kau sudah dewasa. Kau tahu apa yang terbaik untuk masa depanmu. Ibu akan selalu di sini untuk mendukungmu."

Hancur sudah pertahananku. Air mataku mengalir begitu mendengar kalimat demi kalimat yang ibu lontarkan kepadaku. Aku berusaha mencari rasa sakit di balik dadaku kala aku menangis. Tapi tidak kutemui. Yang ada hanyalah puing-puing semangat yang mulai terjalin satu demi satu, membentuk sebuah perasaan yang tidak dapat dilukiskan. Haru dan bahagia membaur menjadi satu.

"Terima kasih ibu," ujarku seraya memeluk tubuh ibu.

Aku yakin air mataku membasahi pundaknya. Aku yakin ini sebuah keputusan yang berat yang sudah ia pilih. Dalam hati aku berjanji untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang dia berikan. Meskipun aku sendiri tahu, kesempatan tidak hanya dicari tetapi juga diciptakan.

Kini aku bisa menikmati buah dari apa yang selama ini aku cari, dan aku ciptakan. Perasaan bahagiaku menyeruak. Tidak bisa terbendung lagi. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak pada dunia.

Aku memiliki ibu terbaik yang pernah ada...

Aku anak yang paling beruntung yang pernah di lahirkan...

-OoO-

Mentari pagi menyambutku dengan senyuman. Kicau burung mewarnai hariku, menambah semangat untuk menempuh hari ini. Kulirik jam dinding yang tergantung pada dinding kamarku. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Meskipun itu masih tergolong sangat pagi, tapi aku sudah kehilangan momen spesial untuk mengabadikan gambar matahari terbit. Tebersit kekecewaan di dalam hatiku, tapi bukan diriku kalau aku larut dalam kekecewaan.

Sudah bertahun-tahun aku menggeluti profesiku. Masalah ekonomi tidak pernah mengusikku. Aneh sekali. Padahal ibuku pernah merendahkan profesiku ini.

Aku berjalan meninggalkan apartemenku. Begitu melihat objek foto yang menarik, segera kusiapkan kameraku.

'_Seorang anak berambut hitam jabrik sedang bermain bersama anjingnya. Ekor anjing itu berkibas-kibas saat sang majikan mengelus puncak kepalanya._'

Dengan senyum puas, aku meninggalkan tempat itu. Awalnya aku memutuskan untuk mencari objek foto di tempat kemarin, tapi semua berubah saat aku melihat sesuatu pada kameraku.

Samar sekali...

Di balik keceriaan majikan bersama peliharaannya itu, seorang gadis duduk diam di bangku taman.

Aku memilih untuk berjalan memutar. Dari sudut kiri belakang aku memotret gadis itu.

'_Rambut pirangnya tampak keemasan di bawah sinar mentari pagi. Tangan kanannya membalikkan halaman buku yang sedang dibacanya. Matanya memandang lurus pada buku yang sedang ia baca, seolah tidak ada hal lain lagi yang lebih menarik baginya selain buku itu._'

Aku tersenyum melihat hasil fotoku itu. Tapi ini belum cukup. Tidak pernah ada kata cukup saat kau mencintai sesuatu. Dan dalam kasus ini, satu foto saja tidak cukup.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk sedikit mendekat, namun tetap berusaha menjaga jarak dengannya.

'_Dari sudut ini wajahnya tampak dengan lebih jelas. Cahaya menembus __pepohonan__ membentuk garis-garis yang indah. Gadis itu seakan sedang berada dalam kelambu cahaya yang indah di balik latarnya yang buram._'

Terang saja. Gadis itu menjadi objek foto utamaku sekarang. Setiap hari aku menyempatkan diri untuk singgah ke taman ini untuk menanti kehadirannya. Menunggu saat waktunya tiba dan langsung mengabadikan momen itu dalam kameraku. Kendati demikian, tiada gading yang tak retak. Suatu hari gadis itu mendapatiku sedang mengambil gambarnya diam-diam.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah sering memperhatikanmu selama beberapa waktu belakangan ini," kata gadis itu dengan suaranya yang sangat lembut. "Terus terang, aku tidak suka bila seseorang mengambil gambarku secara diam-diam."

Napasku tercekat, tapi terus kuusahakan seulas senyum di wajahku. "Maafkan aku. Bolehkan aku mengambil gambarmu lagi lain kali?"

Gadis itu terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Tapi jangan sampai wajahku terlihat."

Dalam hati aku ingin merutuki gadis angkuh ini. Kenapa? Kenapa orang ini yang harus menjadi objek fotoku? Apa ada masalah dengan wajahnya? Aku bisa saja mengakui kalau ia adalah gadis yang sempurna! Tapi kenapa dia menolak?

"Apa kau tidak tertarik untuk menjadi model?" tanyaku.

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Jangan pernah berharap aku mau menjadi modelmu," ketusnya.

Aneh sekali. Biasanya gadis-gadis pada umumnya akan langsung meloncat gembira bila ia ditawari untuk menjadi model. Ada yang berbeda dari gadis ini. Sesuatu yang menarik tapi sulit ditebak. Sesuatu yang nyata dalam kemasan yang tidak nampak secara kasat mata.

Dia menarik...

-OoO-

"Bagaimana?" tanyaku pada gadis itu seraya menunjukkan hasil-hasil potretanku.

"Hn," gumamnya.

"Rencananya, aku akan membukukan semua hasil-hasil fotoku," selaku cepat. "Semuanya tentangmu."

"Kenapa?"

Aku terdiam lagi. Tidakkah itu membuatnya senang?

"Karena kau memiliki hal yang tidak dimiliki orang lain."

Tampaknya jawabanku itu kurang memuaskan di hatinya. Sepertinya memang benar kalau tidak ada seorang pun orang sukses. Yang ada hanyalah orang-orang yang disukseskan.

"Kapan kau akan menerbitkan bukumu?"

"Secepatnya."

Respon yang sangat jarang darinya, dan aku sangat menghargai respon singkat dan acuh itu. Aku melirik wajahnya sekilas. "Kau tidak suka?"

Gadis itu tidak memberikan respon seperti yang ingin aku dapatkan, melainkan lebih dari itu. Meski sejujurnya aku juga sedikit kecewa dengan keputusannya. Entahlah, semua terdengar absurd.

"Aku ingin membantumu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Tapi ingat, setelah itu jangan pernah menggangguku lagi."

"Kupikir kau tidak mau menjadi model," ujarku.

Gadis itu berbalik menatapku. Mungkin ini adalah kali pertama aku bisa bertatapan langsung dengannya. Kedua matanya menatapku dengan tatapan tegas namun bermakna. Meski aku sendiri tidak dapat mengartikannya. Ada suatu kehampaan dalam bola mata birunya yang indah.

"Aku ingin kau menyudahi semuanya."

Aku mengangguk. Sementara gadis itu beranjak dari tempatnya lalu berbalik sesaat untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Besok aku akan datang lebih pagi. Gunakan kesempatanmu dengan baik dan bijaksana."

Seperti yang dia minta, aku datang keesokan harinya. Lebih pagi dari biasanya. Aku hendak mengambil gambar matahari terbit ketika tiba-tiba aku melihat sosok gadis itu berjalan dari kejauhan.

'_Gadis itu berjalan mendekat dengan posisi membelakangi sinar matahari terbit. Cahaya yang sangat luar biasa itu membuat wajahnya tersamakarkan. Terlihat gelap dan kelam di balik cahaya terang dan indah, namun tetap memukau seperti biasanya. Gadis itu seperti cendawan tumbuh dalam musim hujan. Auranya memancar._'

Kupandangi gambar yang tersimpan di dalam kameraku. Suatu pemandangan langka yang tidak akan pernah kutemukan lagi pada diri setiap gadis yang pernah kutemui.

"Selamat pagi," sapanya kepadaku dengan nada angkuh seperti biasanya. Bedanya? Mungkin pada senyum manis yang saat ini terukir di wajahnya.

Nyaris saja jantungku berhenti berdetak melihat senyum manisnya. Aku berdehem sebelum membalas sapaannya. "Selamat pagi. Bagaimana? Kau sudah siap?"

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sisi kiri ketika angin memainkan helaian rambutnya. "Setelah ini jangan menggangguku lagi."

"Baiklah. Tapi kumohon bantuanmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya," balasku. "Tapi, bolehkah aku tahu kenapa kau tidak ingin menjadi model?"

Gadis itu terdiam. Aku yakin ia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Maafkan aku. Lupakan saja pertanyaanmu. Oh, iya. Siapa namamu?"

"Apa itu juga perlu?"

"Namaku Kuroro. Kupikir akan lebih baik kalau aku mengetahui namamu," tambahku cepat. Berharap dengan begini ia bisa memberitahukan namanya kepadaku.

Aku melihat gadis itu mendesah pelan. "Namaku Kurapika."

"Baiklah Kurapika, kupikir sekarang kita bisa memulai pengambilan gambarnya."

Aku mulai menyiapkan kamera dan lensa yang akan kugunakan. Sementara gadis itu bersiap di tempat duduk yang berada di bawah pohon. Setelah semuanya siap, aku mencoba mengarahkan lensa kameraku kepadanya. Aku terpukau melihat gadis itu.

'_Gadis itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya sambil menunduk. Angin bertiup menerbangkan dedaunan._'

Klik

'Satu gambar sudah terambil,' batinku menjerit bahagia.

Kurapika menoleh kepadaku. Melihatku dengan tatapan yang dalam. Selang beberapa saat tiba-tiba ia tertawa. Jantungku terasa berhenti sekali lagi, namun cepat-cepat kuarahkan kameraku padanya. Tanpa basa-basi kutekan tombol kecil pada kameraku. Bukan main perasaan bahagiaku ketika melihat foto yang satu ini.

'_Kurapika tersenyum manis sambil menatap ke arah kamera. Cahaya mentari pagi menyamarkan wajahnya. Tapi tidak sedikit pun cahaya itu menyamarkan senyum dan rona kemerahan di pipinya.'_

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia tersenyum. Sungguh, aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku yakin inilah maksud dari 'tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan'.

Kurapika berjalan mendekatiku. "Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah cukup mendapatkan foto untuk bukumu?"

"Ya, sepertinya sudah cukup. Tapi, bolehkan aku menyelipkan satu fotomu di halaman paling belakang?" Ucapku ragu. "Bu-bukan begitu. Maksudku, aku ingin memperlihatkan wajahmu. Wajahmu terlihat samar di semua foto-foto ini. Aku ingin semua orang melihat kecantikanmu."

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kata-kata itu bisa meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku. Demi apapun yang pernah ada, aku tidak tahu! Gadis ini berbeda.

"Baiklah, tapi hanya satu. Setelah itu jangan pernah mencariku lagi."

Aku mengangguk.

Kurapika melangkah mundur dan berjalan menjauh dariku. Setelah ia meraca cukup ia berbalik, dan di saat itulah aku mengarahkan kameraku padanya. Mengabadikan gambar dirinya yang begitu memesona. Aku bersumpah, dari sekian foto yang sudah kuambil, aku paling menyukai foto yang satu ini.

Tepat seperti yang ia katakan, setelah pemotretan ini selesai, aku tidak mencarinya lagi. Bukan hanya itu, ia tidak pernah lagi muncul di hadapanku. Tapi aku terus mencarinya, meski tidak pernah menemukannya. Aku terus menanti seperti orang yang bodoh.

-OoO-

Pagi ini aku terbangun dari tidurku yang pulas. Senyumku mengembang saat melihat kalender di meja kerjaku. Tanggal 19 Desember. Hari ini bukuku diterbitkan. Semua orang sekarang bisa mengetahui kalau di bawah kolong langit ini masih ada gadis seperti dia. Masih ada satu keindahan ditempat yang gelap itu.

Aku berharap ia melihat buku itu. Tapi masih bolehkah aku berharap?

Setelah selesai bersiap-siap, aku meninggalkan apartemenku. Seperti biasanya, aku mengunjungi taman kota-tempat pertamaku bertemu dengannya. Aku duduk di bangku taman sendirian. Membayangkan ia tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku, dan aku bisa memberitahukan kepadanya kalau bukuku sudah terbit. Tapi sayang, ia tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah muncul.

Aku menunduk. Melihat jalan yang tertutup salju tipis. Aku yakin salju ini tidak akan menumpuk. Karena ini adalah salju pertama di tahun ini. Aku juga yakin kalau cintaku pada gadis itu tidak akan selamanya. Karena dia adalah cinta pertamaku. Seperti salju pertama yang tidak akan menumpuk, cintaku juga tidak akan abadi.

Aku mengangkat wajahku. Melihat gedung yang ada di hadapanku. Satu pemandangan mengalihkan semua pemikiran-pemikiranku. Di balik jendela salah satu gedung, tepatnya di sebuah rumah sakit, aku melihat seorang gadis pirang yang sangat cantik. Matanya biru sebiru samudera. Dan ia berbalik menatapku dengan senyuman.

_**"Kesempatan tidak hanya dicari tetapi juga diciptakan."**_

"_**Tidak pernah ada kata cukup saat kau mencintai sesuatu."**_

THE END

-OoO-

A/n: Terima kasih atas kesediaannya membaca fic ini. Silahkan masukan kritik, saran dan sebagainya dengan memberikan Review. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Saya meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya bila ada kata yang kurang berkenan/ typo(s) yang mengganggu kenyamanan mata(?).

Sekali lagi, ingat review. Hehehe...


End file.
